Last Laugh 7: Fight fire with fire
"Help.. meeee.." Lillie says. Yup, she's restless. I blink and both of my eyes turn gray-silver. I can see Lillie fully now. "I can't help you Lillie.." I answer. "Starfright killed you, huh?" Lillie shakes her head. No..? "Who did?" I question. I need to know now. "Not those monsters. Not your friends." She says, her voice echoing. That doesn't really answer my question, but I know she's tired. "You can go now." I tell Lillie. "But promise me that you'll come back to see us sometimes." She nods, and disappears. I scan the room, and don't see anyone. I quietly mumble, "Hope she didn't go into The Afterlife. Then she can never come back, even to visit." I blink again and my eyes went back to normal (brown eyes). "GAMERGIRL!" Ray yells. I jump and turn around, intending to hit whoever is behind me. Ray realizes this and swiftly moves back two feet. "Oh, it's just you Ray." I try to calm myself down, and say, "Why are you sneaking up behind me for?" Ray answers, "Um, I just thought I should tell you. Dragon's awake and alive." Inside, I'm bursting with happiness that no one else was killed, but on the outside I just look relived. "That's great Ray!" I then left the room. I walk down to Dragon's room, and knock on the door. "Come in." Dragon calls. I open the door, and see him sitting up in the bed. "Hey Dragon," I say and walk over. "Can you walk yet?" "Yea." He answers. Dragon gets up, and starts walking. Woah. Didn't expect that for someone who, a few hours ago, was nearly dead. "Well," I said to Dragon. "Since you're ok, I'm going to go back to my- I mean, um.. did you know that Lillie's dead...?" "WHAT?!" Dragon whipped his head around and looked into my eyes, and probably into my soul. "LILLIE'S DEAD?! WHO KILLED HER?!" Dragon yelled. "I'M GOING TO KILL THE-" I throw a chair at his head, purposely making it just barely miss his head. He looks at me as if I'm crazy (a look I get a lot from people) and I shrug and say, "It was the only way I knew to get you to stop yelling. She's definitely dead, and I can't bring her back. Unless..." I trail off and think about the possibility of bringing Lillie back. 50/50 chance, but a chance nonetheless. "Unless what?" Dragon asks. Oops, forgot he's in the room. "Nothing," I lie. "I got sidetracked and thought about something else." I leave quickly before he has the chance to ask me anything else. I slip into my room and sit back down on the bed. I sigh and lie down on my back. I start to fall asleep, but I snap awake. I literally roll off the bed, and place a sign on the door that says: Do Not Disturb. I am sleeping. Disturb me and it shall be the last thing you ever do. Also, shouldn't YOU be sleeping? No? Then, GO TO YOUR ROOM AND SLEEP NOW!!! A little nightmarish, but I get angry when I do not sleep much, and I haven't slept for about 2 days. I flop back onto my bed and fall asleep almost instantly. About 30 minutes after I fall asleep, I start twitching due to a dream I was having. I was standing in a field. An extremely bloody field, to be exact. Huh, me and Moonlight always joked that she would make all the meadows and fields grow blood-red grass just to make Starfright happy- oh no. Is this a vision? We're going to fail?! SweetPsycho, calm down. We're strong, and your friends all have powers. We will NOT fail. I use my wings to fly, but freeze. Is.. is that dried blood on my wings..? I've never killed anyone to brutally that I've gotten my wings bloody. I haven't killed so many people that they are bloody either. Hmm. Eh, probably nothing important. I start flying about the place, and gasp in horror. The nearby towns are on fire... Everyone's dead.. and I can see myself.. ...my demonic self. Part 8: Last Laugh 8: Abilities =+*To Be Continued*+= Category:Dramapasta Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:Last Laugh Series Category:Moderate Length Pastas